BABA KI RANI HUN
by shzk
Summary: BDAY SPECIAL OF ADITYA SHRIVASTAV... ON THIS SPECIAL DAY WISHING HIM A VERY VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY... MAY HE LIVE LONG LONG LIFE WITH GOOD HEALTH...


_**I am writing this story from my heart… So please read and review..**_

The house named **ABHIRIKA HOME SWEET HOME **is fully decorated with various types of flowers… Every thing which has been used in decoration was present there… There is a big hall in this home, in which various types of hand made things from flowers are present on different walls. There is a big sofa type swing is placed in center of the hall which is also fully decorated with red yellow & white flowers.. There are many pictures on different corners which were taken by the residents of this house.. In short we can say that it is looking like the house of fairies in fairy tales. There is a silence in the atmosphere because it's late night. Approximately the whole world is sleeping, but light is illuminating from two rooms which means some souls are awaken in the house.

There is a study room in which the man in his late fifties was sitting on his revolving chair with closed eyes & thinking something no.. not thinking but he is remembering his time which is passed with the owner of the second lightened room or better to say that owner of his heart. The person who will not only his from tomorrow.. Another man is coming to share her love. Ya it will be her husband who will be the important part of her life from tomorrow. Her little fairy angel _**SHREYA**_ will be called _**SHREYA KUMAR**_ instead of _**Shreya Abhijeet**_ from tomorrow.

_**A father loves a daughter**__**  
**__**Like no other love on earth.**__**  
**__**From the day that he first meets her**__**  
**__**Nothing can compare her worth.**__**  
**__**Forever are they bonded**__**  
**__**With a love that never fails.**__**  
**__**For always he will hug her**__**  
**__**And kiss goodnight with fairy tales.**__**  
**__**He will love her and protect her**__**  
**__**With strong arms just in case**__**  
**__**But will also hug her tenderly**__**  
**__**With a fatherly embrace.**__**  
**__**Eskimo kisses touch her nose**__**  
**__**With a giggle and a squeeze**__**  
**__**And that sparkle in her little eyes**__**  
**__**Could bring him to his knees.**__**  
**__**What more could any father want**__**  
**__**Than a daughter so sweet and pure**__**  
**__**There's nothing in this world so rare**__**  
**__**Of that he can be sure.**__**  
**__**A fathers love is so unique**__**  
**__**It cannot be replaced**__**  
**__**He will always treasure times with her**__**  
**__**And the memories embraced.**_

He still remembers that day which started as a normal day in his life but as soon it passes it become one of the most beautiful days in his life.

He entered in his work place. All wished him Good morning. He wished them too. They started their casual talks when phone rang.

Nikhil: hello CID Beauru…kia khoon hua hai.. acha hum aatey hain.

Daya : kia hua?

Nikhil: sir.. aik ghar mein aik orat ki laash mili hai..

They reached at that place where a woman was found dead. ACP sir ordered them to search the whole house. While searching Abhijeet entered in a room. The decoration in the room shows that it belongs to a baby girl. There are many paintings on different walls, toys and other kid's related stuff, but there was no child in the room. He thought that child might be kidnapped, so he started searching the whole room very carefully for any evidence that could help them in this case. He was searching when he heard some kind of voice from the small cupboard placed in the room he opened it, and was shocked to see the small girl inside it. The girl was very afraid and did not want to come out from the cupboard but when they insisted her she came out. When Abhijeet first saw the girl he felt the unknown pain in his heart which he can't give any name. As there was no other family member for child's care he took her to his home. From that moment when he first saw the girl she didn't utter a single word from her mouth. The team thought she is in shock after seeing her mother's death in front of her eyes. From further investigation they came to know about girl's condition that she is deaf and dumb.

Later the case was solved they caught the real culprit. In between Abhijeet and Shreya developed a relation which seems unbreakable. They can hear the unspoken words of each other… and understand the un shared feelings… When Shreya 's uncle demand for her custody, Abhijeet did not agree at first but when ACP sir ordered him to do that he unwillingly agreed and took the promise from that man to take care of her little friend. And she went. After that he was badly missing her because he stated loving her like any father loves his daughter.

Days changed into months and months changed in to years but their love for each other increased as the time passes. In his free time Abhijeet visited her little fairy. He brought different gifts for her celebrates her birthday at her home, took her out for fun. She also enjoyed a lot with him. They tied in such a strong bond of love care and concern that whenever one was in trouble other know by his/her sixth sense. Sometime Abhijeet also wondered that he did not even know this girl so what urged him to love her at this extent.

_**Tera mujhse Hai Pehle Ka Naata Koi  
Yoonhi Nahin Dil Lubhaata Koi  
Mera Tujhse Hai Pehle Ka Naata Koi  
Yoonhi Nahin Dil Lubhaata Koi**_

_**Jaane Tu Ya Jaane Na  
Maane Tu Ya Maane Na  
Tera mujhse Hai Pehle Ka Naata Koi  
Yoonhi Nahin Dil Lubhaata Koi**_

_**Dhuaan Dhuaan Tha Vo Samaan  
Yahan Vahan Jaane Kahan  
Tu Aur Main Kahin Milay Thay Pehle  
Dekha Tujhe To Dil Ne Kaha**_

_**Jaane Tu Ya Jaane Na  
Maane Tu Ya Maane Na**_

One day the case was reported in Bauru. A bomb explosion happened in a house where some celebration was going on. When they checked the CCTV recording they spotted a girl with a large box in her hands. When they check care fully Abhijeet felt that the bomb explosion did not happened in this house but on his heart which tore it in to many pieces because the girl with the box was non other than Shreya… his little angel … whom he loves the most in this world.. for her better future he agreed to separate her from him… how can she committed such a sin…. No its impossible…..

Later the case solved and she had been proven innocent. This time he immediately took a step and adopted her officially. Now no power on earth can separate them. He sent her to boarding for further education.

He started his life with his angel… and then Tarika also joined and completed his family…she supported him at every stage of his life.. she gave proper time to Shreya … build confidence in her. Some time she is a lovely friend of her.. some times she became a strict mother in short she is her personality maker, who buck up her daughter in her hard times. Today If Shreya has a perfect personality and success full professional life… Tarika has played a vital role in it…and he will always be thank full to her…

And now his little fairy angel become a very successful artist. Her art work is very famous not only in her native country but also in abroad. She is 25 years of age but for his father she is _**still his little doll.**_ And now his little doll is soon going to start a new era of her life and he is praying to GOD for her happy and tension free life.

_**NOW.. lets peep in to the second room**_.

It is the room with pink and white combination walls are fully decorated with different types of paintings. In center of the room there is a bed with pink and white bed rest. The one of the wall in the room is full with the certificates for winning different competitions. There is a study table placed near a window and the girl is sitting in a chair and writing some thing on her dairy.

**DEAR DAIRY**

_Mera naam Shreya Abhijeet hai. or me Senior Inspector Abhijeet ki laadli beti hun. Chalo aaj me tumhe aapne baarey mein kuch batati hun. Jab me is duniya mein aai to mene hosh sambhaltey hi sirf apni maa ko dekha. Meri maa aik school teacher thi, aik deaf school mein… arey haan aik baat to batana hi bhool gai k me na sun sakti hun na bol sakti hun as I am deaf and dumb by birth.. lekin mujhe apni is kami ka ehsaas kabhi nahi hua kiun k meri maa mere sath thi. Hum aik farmhouse mein rehtey apne kisi bhi relative ko kabhi apne ghar aatey nahi dekha… me jab kabhi maa se apne papa ke barey mein puchti thi…to maa pareshan ho jati thi… phir me ne puchna chor diya… or phir aadat ho gai.._

_Phir aik din maa mujhe chor ke chali gai….. mene apni aankhon k saamney apni maa ko martey huey dekha….. me dar kar cupboard mein chup gai…. Phir next day subah mein mujhe ghar mein kisi k aaney ki aahat mehsoos hui… phir mujhe laga koi mere kamre mein aaya hai… me or bhi dar gai… k shayad ab me bhi mar jaaun gi….phir kisi ne cupboard ka darwaza khola.. me ne dekha k samney aik uncle hain… jo kuch bol rahey hain… or hans bhi rahey hain…. lekin meri samajh kuch nai aa raha tha…. Lekin pata nahi kiun un ki shakal dekh kar mujhe laga ke mera koi apna mere saamne hai….me pehle to dar gai.. lekin phir me bhi un uncle or un ke baki ke sathiyon ke sath ghul mil gai….sab log mujhe bahut pyar kar rahey they lekin jo sakoon muje un uncle ke sath reh kar milta tha wo kisi or k sath nahi… phir me un ke ghar chali gai unho ne do din mera bahut khayal rakha…muje wahan bahut maza aaya.. han shuru mein thora ghussa aya tha ke wo mujh se kuch keh rahe hain or mein unhain jawab nai de rahi… lekin phir unho ne mere liye aik teacher arrange ki jis ne mujh se sign language mein baat ki..or un uncle ko bhi bataya_

_Phir agle din muje pata chala k mere papa ki bhi aik family hai…. Mujhe un se milney ki excitement to thi magar khushi nahi thi…ajeeb hai na lekin aisa hi tha…muje aisa lag raha tha ke mujh se phir se kuch choot raha hai…. phir case jab solve hua to… mujhe Abhijeet uncle se door jana para kiun ke mere dusre uncle mujhe lene a gaye they… hum dono aik dusrey se door nahi jana chahte they lekin jana para…_

_Mere uncle mera bahut khayal rakhtey they… lekin pata nahi kiun.. muje un ke sath wo feeling nahi aati thi jo mujhe Abhijeet uncle ke sath reh kar aati thi…_

_Phir aik din mere uncle kidnap ho gaye.. to us waqt bhi Abhijeet uncle ne meri madad ki… or meri wajah se unhe goli bhi lag gai … us waqt muje bahut dar laga…me apney aap ko in sab baton ke liye blame kar rahi thi … lekin Thanks GOD unhain kuch nai hua…jab investigation hui to pata chala ke… ye sab mere uncle ka plan tha… apni problems solve karne or meri property per qabza karney ke liye…. Us din muje pehli bar ehsaas hua ke I am not a normal child…. Mere ander koi defect hai,,, Isi liye to us aadmi ne mujhe use kiya… mere hathon murder karwana chahta tha wo…but again Abhijeet uncle came in to the picture and saved me…_

_Jab unho ne mujh se kaha__** Kia tum meri family ka hissa bano gi…. Meri beti ban kar..**__to us waqt mujhe laga jese duniya ki sari khushi aik taraf…. Or un ki beti ban kar un ke sath rehne ki khushi aik taraf…. Un ke sath reh kar mujhe aik shelter or protection ki feeling aati thi mujhe phir se aik nai pehchaan mili… jeene ka aik naya maksad mila…. mujhe mere father mere daddy or mere best friend miley…jo mujhe sab se zada pyar karte hain…_

_**IT WAS MY FATHER WHO TAUGHT ME TO VALUE MYSELF.**_

_**HE TOLD ME THAT I AM UNCOMMONLY BEAUTIFUL AND THAT I AM THE MOST PRECIOUS THING IN HIS LIFE…**_

_Is ke sath sath mujhe aik puri family bhi mili… jo aaj bhi utni hi sweet hai jitni kuch saal pehle thi…chalo me tumhain sab se milvati hun…_

_Sab se pehle __**ACP sir**__… ye bahir se jitney.. strict nazar aatey hain … ander se utne hi soft hearted hain.. apne sab team members se bahut pyar kartey hain lekin jab baat duty per aati hai to ye… ye… bas tum khud hi samajh lo…_

_**Dr. Salunkhe**__ … he is also a very good person… but mere papa ki taang khichne ka koi moqa ye hath se jaaney nahi dete… lekin unse pyar bhi bahut kartey hain or mere papa bhi…_

_**Daya uncle**__…. In ke barey mein me kia likhun… bas itna hi ke.. HE IS A MAN WITH HEART OF GOLD… mere papa ke… best friend hain… sach kahun to dono aik dusre ki jaan hain…. Daya uncle Mujh se bhi bahut pyar karte hain…. In short wo har us cheez or insaan se pyar kartey hain.. jo mere papa ko achi lage…_

_**Freddy uncle**__…. He is sweeter than sugar and pure like a crystal log inhe emotional fool samajhtey hain… but he is the man whose qualities are hidden behind the mask of joking and laughing.._

_**Vivek uncle**__….. ye bhi bohat hi sweet hain… or bahut dafa aisa bhi hota hai k….. ye papa or Daya uncle ke beech phans jatey hain … or ye dono to jese chance dhundh rahe hotey hain un ko bali ka bakra banany ka…_

_**Tasha aunty**__…..un ke sath mera time bahut kam guzra lekin…. Wo bhi bahut hi sweet thin … kash wo itni jaldi na jatin…._

_**Purvi aunty**__…. She is the brilliant cop… and very sweet human being…_

_**Rajat uncle**__…. He is a very serious person…people think that he is a Khadoos Man.. but he is also a very soft heared person…._

_**Shreya aunty**__…. She is very lovely and loving person… and one of the finest lady cop…. Ye apni shaadi ke itney saal baad bhi Daya uncle ke nam pe aise blush karti hain.. jese in ki kal hi shaadi hui ho…._

_**Nikhil**__… in ko uncle kehne mein mujhe hansi aaney lagti hai….. because he looks like a baby… or rotey huey to bilkul hi bacchey lagtey hain…. Or aik baat bataun… kisi ko batana mat.. ye jab rotey hain na.. to bilkul bhi acchey nahi lagtey__**(sorry agar Nikhil ke kisi fan ko bura lage to..)**_

_**Sachin uncle**__… he is one of the most nice person in my family.._

_And lastly… here comes __**Mrs. Tarika Abhijeet**__… hey… hold on… Don't think ke me un ki respect nai karti….inho ne mujhe itna pyar diya hai ke agar ye na hotin to shayad aaj me is maqam e na hoti…. Ye na sirf pyar karna jaanti hain balke usey nibhana bhi jaanti hain… inho ne har qadam per papa ka sath diya….. aik achey or sachey jeevan sathi ki tarha… Log apni 2__nd__ mothers ka naam shayad itni respect se nahi lete… me shayad duniya ki un lucky girls me se hun jinhey do do maa ka pyar mila….. or wo bhi equal…aik ne mujhe janam diya to dusri ne jeena sikhaya…meri Taaru maa… jo meri bohat achi dost bhi hain…. _

_Arey yar… CID ke barey mein baat ho or __**Senior Inspector Abhijeet**__ ki baat na ho… ye to ho he nahi sakta…. He is the most intelligent cop of CID Mumbai… he is a sharp shooter who can shoot his target even with closed eyes For him his duty is superior to his any emotion.. he is very generous and kind hearted for his colleagues….He has the ability of forget every thing and forgive everyone who hurt him…Mujhe na kabhi kabhi un ki is quality per ghussa aney lagta hai.. ab insaan ko itna bhi acha nai hona chahiye…. _

_To ye thi meri choti si family…. In mein aik ajeeb baat hai….. ke in ka aapas mein koi khoon ka rishta na hi hai.. lekin phir bhi aik dusrey ke liye jaan tak dene ko taiyyar rehtey hain… Jo log kehtey hain ke khoon ke rishtey hi sab kuch hotey hain… wo bilkul ghalat kehtey hain… ye mein nahi mera experience keh raha hai…. kiun ke me ne to humesha apne so called khooni rishton se dhoka hi khaya hai.. kisi ne mujh se meri maa cheen li….to kisi ne sar ki chaat hi cheen li…_

_Oho… me bhi kia le ke beth gai.. ab un baaton ko sochney se kia faida…_

_Me kal is ghar se rukhsat ho kar chali jaun gi.. phir mehman ban kar aaya karun gi…muje poori umeed hai ke mere papa ne ab bhi mere liye sab se acha hi dhoonda ho ga… jese hamesha socha hai…but….._

_**I MAY FIND MY PRINCE BUT MY DAD WILL ALWAYS BE MY KING…**_

_Ab mujhe jana hoga… kiun ke kal ka poora din bahut busy guzarney wala hai…ab muje rest karna chahiye…. Ab pata nahi kab milna hoga…. Chalo me ne tumhara bahut dimgh kha liya… ab tum bhi rest karo… bye…._

She close the dairy… hide it in safe place and lay on bed hugged her father's photo….. and finally sleep with sweet smile on her lips….

**Now coming back to the study room**

Abhijeet stands up and think: kia karun neend hi nahi aa rahi… ye Tarika bhi so gai hai usi se batein kar leta… wese thak bhi to bahut gai thi… Chalo.. Shreya ko daikh kar aata hun…..

He went to Shreya 's room… she was sleeping hugging some thing.. Abhijeet checked and found the photo of him and Shreya…

He think: kitni bari ho gai hai ye larki… lekin abhi bhi bilkul bacchon jesa behave karti hai… abhi bhi is ko dar hai k me isey chor ken a chala jaun

Tears started forming ih his eyes.. he removed them quickly, set her blanket kissed her fore head and comes out from the room…

He returned to study pick some thing from the book shelf. It is the card which she gave to him on father's day when she started living with him….

FEW YEARS AGO

He returned from his duty went to Shreya room saw her sleeping then he freshened up make coffee and sat in tv lounge as it was his habit when ever he returned home and saw that Shreya sleeping he made coffee and watch tv for some time . he was going to switch on the television when he spotted a card on the table. He took it and started reading.

_For the most kind and generous person._

_For my Dad _

_God Took The Strength Of A Mountain,__  
__The Majesty Of A Tree,__  
__The Warmth Of A Summer Sun,__  
__The Calm Of A Quiet Sea,__  
__The Generous Soul Of Nature,__  
__The Comforting Arm Of Night,__  
__The Wisdom Of The Ages,__  
__The Power Of The Eagle's Flight,__  
__The Joy Of A Morning In Spring,__  
__The Faith Of A Mustard Seed,__  
__The Patience Of Eternity,__  
__The Depth Of A Family Need,__  
__Then God Combined These Qualities,__  
__When There Was Nothing More To Add,__  
__He Knew His Masterpiece Was Complete,__  
__And So, He Called It As DAD_

_HAPPY FATHER'S DAY.._

_From your daughter SHREYA.._

When he read the words FATHER & DAD…. He thought that he is in dream… and ya it is his dream.. that she call him dad… and today his dream come true..

PRESENT TIME

He smiled kiss the card place it in its place… turn off the light. And went to his room and lay on bed so he can sleep.. .. after all tomorrow is his little angels wedding.. he went in to peacefull slumber in few minutes while thinking about coming ceremony with a cute smile on his lips.

_**Dekho Abhi Khona Nahin  
Kabhi Juda Hona Nahin  
Ab Ke Yoohin Mile Rahenge Dono  
Vaada Raha Ye Is Shaam Ka  
Jaane Tu Ya Jaane Na  
Maane Tu Ya Maane Na**_

_**Tera mujhse Hai Pehle Ka Naata Koi**__**  
**__**Yoonhi Nahin Dil Lubhaata Koi**__**  
**__**Jaane Tu Ya Jaane Na**__**  
**__**Maane Tu Ya Maane Na**_

_**So….. finally done… please review kar k zaroor batana ke kesa hai… acha ya bura? Agar bura lage to saaf saaf bata dena ke kahan kami thi..?**_

_**Actually this is the birthday special on ADI sir's birthday I know ke is mein un ka part zada nahi bhi… I hope you like it….**_

_**BYE**_

_**TC**_

_**shzk(zehra)**_


End file.
